


6 Brothers, 1 3ds

by icoele



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Incest, Not Shippy, figured i might as well post this cause its just sitting in my files, non-blmatsu, teen for sexual humor and cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoele/pseuds/icoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a Pokémon game.<br/>Chaos ensues.</p><p>**DO NOT COMMENT ON, LEAVE KUDOS ON, OR BOOKMARK THIS WORK IF YOU SUPPORT BLMATSU.**<br/>(may not continue this, idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Brothers, 1 3ds

Somehow, this felt like a cruel, cruel trick.

 

For their birthday Totoko had gifted them exactly ONE Pokémon X game. Their parents had gotten them ONE 3ds as well. This was a bit of a problem.

 

They all sat around Osomatsu, who had decided as the oldest that he would be the one to move the character. Choromatsu had protested greatly, claiming he had the most Pokémon knowledge (after all, he was a gen-onner; albeit, only a gen-onner, but...) but Osomatsu had refused, threatening to burn the infamous Nyaa-chan body pillow if the fappy fucker didn't succumb. He succumbed.

Even Jyushimatsu was highly focused on the top screen as the X faded in, and he let out a slight "hwaa!" when the bottom screen showed a cool looking deer. Osomatsu mashed the A button and tapped the bottom screen until the intro disappeared. This garnered a groan from the other brothers, as they presumably had wanted to watch the intro.

"Start a new game." Choromatsu commanded from his seat, positioned to the right of Osomatsu.

"YOU start a new game." Osomatsu retorted without a thought, hitting A.

"Osomatsu-niisan, turn up the volume!" Totty whined, and Osomatsu did so. They all watched as a Pokéball appeared, and then as it fell into the hand of a man with long hair. Karamatsu grabbed his chest, muttering "fashion" to himself and leaning in absurdly close to the screen.

"Shittymatsu, get out of the way." Ichimatsu growled. If he wasn't on the exact opposite side of Karamatsu, he would have smacked him upside the head. Todomatsu, who WAS seated to the left of Karamatsu, pulled him out of the way with a handful of his hair. It had been amazing enough that they had let him sit next to the 3ds, and here he was, trying to take advantage of that! Jyushimatsu clung onto Osomatsu's back, watching over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"He's talking! Karamatsu, shut up!" Osomatsu practically yelled, despite what he was saying.

"He's not actually talking, Osomatsu-niisan..." Choromatsu sighed, rubbing his forehead. He already had a head ache. This all reminded him of the time their mother had given them a DSi and they had tried to do face swap. God, they were idiotic children.

"I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokémon Professor." Jyushimatsu read, his voice unfitting to the character.

"Ew, a goat." Todomatsu groaned, finally letting go of Karamatsu's hair. "I hate goats..." he whined, folding his arms.

"You just hate them because when we were little and we went to that farm-"

"Shut up, Chorofappyski!"

"This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon!" A button. "Th-- BUNNIES!!" Jyushimatsu shouted in Osomatsu's ear, pointing at the screen and nearly knocking him over. "Whoaa, a dinosaur! Is that a bug?! Oops, I forgot to read! Can we be a girl?! She's cute!" Without asking any of the other brothers' opinions, Osomatsu chose a girl. No one complained. Oh, now the professor was asking their name? Shit.

"Matsumatsu." Ichimatsu suggested under his breath, and as no one had a better suggestion, that was what Osomatsu typed in, though extremely slowly and with a lot of cursing due to his chubby fingers. Eventually it showed their character in a mirror. Immediately Osomatsu tried to drag the view around to get under her skirt, but it wouldn't budge. He wished to die internally. They were going through a doorway now. Osomatsu was mashing the A button out of embarrassment. Choromatsu and Todomatsu were laughing at him, and he elbowed Choromatsu hard in the gut.

"This is a kid's game, do you really think they would let you do that?!" Todomatsu laughed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. It didn't take the eldest to retort with "hey, I was just trying to check if her panties were prettier than the ones you wear at bedtime when it’s too hot for our matching pajamas." Todomatsu looked both shocked and offended as the room quieted down and 5 pairs of eyes bore at him. "Bu- listen, they're comfortable, alright!?" He defended, pouting. "AND I got them from a girl!" The 3ds was being set down as Osomatsu stood up, balling his fist.

"A GIRL?! Don't tell me you got laid!" Todomatsu's only reply before Osomatsu was beating the shit out of him was "a man never kisses and tells." With his cute face at stake, Todomatsu decided to tell the truth- he'd actually just gone to Victoria's Secret and bought them for himself.

At some point in the mayhem of Choromatsu and Karamatsu peeling the eldest off the youngest, Ichimatsu had snatched the 3ds and was clicking through dialogue with a woman that appeared to be their mother. Triumphant over getting the truth out of a now fully embarrassed Todomatsu, Osomatsu grabbed the 3ds back and assessed the situation. He promptly walked out of the door and was met by a cute, short girl and an unremarkable boy. "Karamatsu-niisan! That girl kinda looks like Chibimi, dontcha think?!" Jyushimatsu shouted, a wide smile on his face.

Karamatsu's cheeks turned a bright red, and he pulled on his sunglasses to hide his face. "U-um, I suppose so... It's just the hair, though."

Ichimatsu took this as an opportunity to make fun of his older brother. He cleared his throat, deepening his voice. "Of course, no one could ever compare to the star of beauty that is Chibimi. My one true Karamatsu girl." He could barely finish as he started cackling at his own joke, and the other 5 brothers joined in. Karamatsu somehow blushed even more, and could find no way to refute this (or was it no will to?)

Eventually he found some ground and shot back a bit nervously, "If I do recall, you younger three were the ones flirting with her- him?"

In defense of his ego, Todomatsu retorted, "At least we weren't trying to get into Iyayo's pants like Osomat-"

**"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH"**

With Osomatsu's shout and the conversation seemingly going nowhere, everyone refocused their attention back on the game. Osomatsu made his way to the table where the two people from before, Calem and Shauna, were sat along with an orange haired boy- Trevor- and a chubbier, black haired boy- Tierno. "Oh, they want us to pick a nickname? No, fuck that! We already picked our name!" Osomatsu stated, angrily typing in "Matsumatsu" again. Why was he so angry at the game? Choromatsu snickered quietly at how fat his fingers were- then again, that was probably why he was mad.

"You know you can just use the A button and the pad, right?" Osomatsu looked at Ichimatsu like he had just spoken in a foreign language. Eventually he refocused on the game, only to find that there were 3 Pokémon on the screen.

 

Everyone was silent for a few moments before everyone simultaneously decided to state their opinions. Ichimatsu’s voice was the only one that made it out over everyone else’s, though:

_“Pick the Fennekin or everyone in this room dies.”_

Osomatsu picked Fennekin.


End file.
